


Shuichi in Wonderland

by KaiRubyz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, After Game, After Story, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Multi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, Wonderland like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRubyz/pseuds/KaiRubyz
Summary: Shuichi has woken up, without any memories but everything about himself, and vocabulary, otherwise he wouldn’t know how to talk. He will travel across this wonderland of his while meeting familiar people.He wants to know where he is and why they look familiar.





	Shuichi in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 100% spoilers for chapter 1-6, please leave if you don’t want spoilers.
> 
> This is not a “Alice in Wonderland” thing, despite the title sounding like one (please know that Wonderland is a word itself too rip)
> 
> Have fun reading while Shuichi has amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!REMEMBER, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 1-6!!
> 
>  

_**” _I guess it's not important whether it's a truth or lie. Just what it leads to...”_** _

_**_”Yeah that’s what I believe”_ ** _

_**_“We stand one foot in fiction, one foot in reality...”_ ** _

__...Who are they? What do they look like? Is one of them me?_ _

_**_”Then we need to see it for ourselves whether this fictional world change outside the world.”_ ** _

_...Fictional...world? I don’t see any world, all I see is darkness, I also feel woozy. I can’t hear my voice either._

_**_”And what we could do from this point on...”_ ** _

_**_”You’re right. We can’t stay in this fictional world forever. It’s already over.”_ ** _

__I wonder what they’re talking about._ _

__**”We gotta take all the experience we earned in this world and go on to the next.”**  
_ _

__**”Yeah. Let’s go.”** _ _

__They’re going already? I got lots of questions to ask them. Where I am, who I am, who they are..._ _

**__“We’ll see what this world gained, and what it lost, and all the rest.”_ _ **

__Wait! Don’t leave yet!_ _

**__”Let’s find out together”_ _ **

__WAIT—!!_ _

__..._ _

__......_ _

__........._ _

I wake up on a patch of blue roses while everything looks like a dark void...do blue roses exist?...But...what’s actually important is where am I? I can’t remember anything but...that I am Shuichi Saihara, and from what I remember, I am a detective. I then see a mirror in front of me, I stand up.

I look like a boy with dark raven hair and black, grey striped clothing. I look in my pocket to see if I have anything...I have a kind of key? I looked around and wandered everywhere for a door. Maybe something is in the rose patch. I looked in there until I found a trap door underneath it.

 

It opens up to reveal a room, a lot of greenery and vines everywhere. I looks around...it’s kind of a hallway that might be part of a library. Next to me is a dresser with a lamp. I checked what was in there was inside, a notepad, music sheet, and note. It reads-

“Welcome to the library! It’s full of green plants and a whole bunch of vines, just be careful if a cute musical blondie is planning to kill you with a shot ball, even though it might not work and you’ll end up dying by a horrible cosplayer that turns out to be a villain.” 

...What a weird note. I walked to the end of the hall to find a locked door, assuming that the key can unlock this one, it does. It was a big library with a lot of books about...well, the world and it’s place and history. It also has journals, and diaries. All of them seems to be a dark brown and dark green color until I notice this one bright pink one. I read it.

** “Day 1. **

** Rantaro Amami here, the library here looks nice. If only my sisters could be here with me to see this lovely libraries full of novels, and journals. Maybe I could invite some of my friends to be here. I do get lost here, it’s kind of like a puzzle here. I hope I don’t lose this anywhere in the library since it’s like a big maze, but —_-_- did show me this place so I can’t just leave. I hope they give me the map as soon as possible.” **

It seems like this person named “Rantaro Amami” lives here. They weren’t lying when it’s like a maze here, I can’t even see any doors here but I’m sure I’ll find it.

 

Anyways, why does the name sound familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering when your favorite characters will appear? (Aside from Himiko and Maki)  
> Well, a character will appear every 3 chapters, that includes this one. Just, have fun without them for now.


End file.
